Remake : The Only One
by Hatakay
Summary: HAIK MINNASAN OHISASHIBURI! Yak, ini adalah remake dari ff terdahulu yang berjudul "Hanya Padamu" yang dibuat pada jaman baheula overall sama, tapi dirombak dan tambahan petualangan baru yang dialami oleh pasangan unyu ini ehe ehe :3 OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, RATED M! uhuy :v dann kocak deh moga-moga ya huehuehue sila dibaca dan tinggalkan komentar, kritik, dan saran yaa! xD ありがとう！！


**Disclaimer : OTP boleh kita atur sesuka hati karakter-karakternya, tapi teteup yang nyiptain mereka Cuma Oom Masashi Kishimoto :p**

Iruka disamperin sama Kakashi, hayoloh mau diapain ni orang?

Konohagakure yang cerah seperti biasanya, memperlihatkan keindahan alamnya yang kian semakin indah dan damai. Tidak kalah dengan hari seorang lelaki yang sedang bersenandung sembari merapihkan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi, mengartikan ia bebas dari hari panjang yang melelahkan. Anak-anak murid yang nantinya akan menjadi calon genin pun memberi salam dan berterimakasih kepada pria berkuncir kuda dan keluar dengan ramai. Ia hanya memperlihatkan senyuman di wajah manisnya. Setelah kelas kosong, _chuunin_ yang biasa dipanggil 'Iruka- _sensei_ ' Ini terus tersenyum lebar, tidak sabar untuk melepas sandal, rompi dan peralatan _shinobi_ nya di rumah lalu mandi dengan air hangat.

Tanpa disangka, seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas dengan nyaring, cukup membuat Iruka menengok dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kakashi… _sensei_.." ucapnya terbata, "Silahkan masuk."

Tiap langkah yang menggema diseluruh pelosok kelas membuat degup hati Iruka semakin cepat. Wajah lama yang sebenarnya sering ia perhatikan diam-diam saat makan ramen bersama Naruto, suara bariton yang sering terlintas di pikirannya, dan sosok tinggi ini pula yang sering disebut Iruka pada saat berdoa. Iruka hanya dapat mempererat pegangannya pada dokumen yang amsih dibereskan, alih-alih mengurasi rasa salah tingkahnya di hadapan Kakashi.

" _Etto_ … Apa kau sudah selesai mengajar?" tanya Kakashi

"Menurutmu sudah atau belum, Kakashi- _sensei_?" Iruka tersenyum merona sambil menatap matanya pasti.

Kakashi hanya dapat tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Maafkan aku,"

"Hahahaha, tak apa.. kebetulan aku sudah selesai mengajar, _sensei_ bisa menunggu sementara aku menyelesaikan dokumen ini baru kita mengobrol."

Kakashi mengambil sebuah kursi dan menggesernya ke samping Iruka, duduk dengan posisi memeluk senderan kursi dan menatap Iruka tiap incinya.

' _Manis sekali rupanya jika diperhatikan dari dekat.. kulitnya eksotis, bibirnya yang tipis, ditambah luka yang melintang di wajahnya… Iruka-_ sensei _terlihat semakin_ - _astaga, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?'_ Kakashi sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya sembari memalingkan tatapannya.

Merasa diperhatian, Iruka menahan malu dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya, Tiba-tiba saat akan mengambil dokumen yang berada didepan Kakashi, tangan lelaki berambut perak itu menangkap tangannya. "E-ekhem.. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kakashi- _sensei_?"

"Iruks- _sensei,_ _daijoubu desuka_?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Kebetulan Kakashi menggenggam urat nadi Iruka, merasakan denyutan yang cepat. Kakashi menatap Iruka dengan canggung. Entah wajah si _dolphin_ ini sudah menjadi tomat matang atau apa, tapi kebulan asap sudah muncul di atas kepalanya. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya lalu berdiri dihadapan Iruka.

Kakashi melepaskan genggamannya dan menghela napas walaupun sebenarnya senyum hangat masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Begini, Iruka- _sensei_. Besok malam akan ada festival ditengah desa, aku dan Naruto akan berangkat kesana, sekedar jalan-jalan. Naruto tentu akan senang jika Iruka- _sensei_ bisa hadir diantara kami berdua, pastinya. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu berjanj dengan Ino dan anak perempuan lainnya untuk pergi bersama-sama. Kebetulan aku juga tidak ada rekan sebaya yang ikut. Bagaimana, _sensei_? Apa kau mau ikut? Aku hanya menawarkan ini sekali kepadamu." Jelas Kakashi dengan wajah semenarik mungkin untuk meyakinkan Iruka bahwa alasan dirinya mengajak Iruka karena Naruto, bukan karena dirinya ingin menyempatkan waktu bersama semata.

Iruka sendiri tampak berpikir cukup keras tentang tawaran yang tidak ada kali keuda ini. Apakah ia akan ikut dengan Kakashi dan Naruto atau bersantai dirumah sendirian. Ia cukup lelah dengan aktifitasnya minggu ini yang bebannya lebih banyak dari minggu-minggu biasanya. Namun, kapan lagi ia akan keluar dengan Naruto—terutama Kakashi yang selalu sibuk dengan misi-misinya?

"Hmm… Oke, aku ikut. Sebaiknya kita bertemu dimana dan pukul berapa, _sensei_?"

Kakashi kembali tersenyum senang dibalik maskernya, tidak menyangkan kalau Iruka benar-benar ikut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Iruka dan ketika sudah 2 cm berada didepannya, Kakashi bisa mendengar napas Iruka yang memburu dan wajahnya yang manis merona merah. Sementara itu Iruka kaget dan sedikit mengambil langkah mundur, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdegup dan seketika perutnya bergejolak hebat.

"Kakashi- _sens_ —" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi sudah menarik kembali kepalanya dan tertawa lepas, seolah meledek ekspresi Iruka yang memalukan itu—setidaknya untuk orang tersebut.

"Hahahahaha.. Iruka- _sensei_ , wajahmu lucu sekali sih, hahahaha maafkan—maafkan aku tidak dapat—hahaha—menahannya."

Perempatan muncul di jidat Iruka, ia langsung mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan melemparnya kepada _copy nin_ dengan amarah. "K-KAKASHI- _SENSEI!_ "

Apakah kena? Tentu saja tidak. Dengan luwes Kakashi menghindari serangan tiba-tiba Iruka.

"Maa, maa.. sudahlah Iruka- _sensei_ , aku hanya iseng saja. Tadinya mau berterima kasih ketika mendekatkan wajahku, namun karena wajahmu berubah menjadi tomat detik itu juga, aku tak dapat menahan tawaku. Maaf ya?" mohon Kakashi dengan menempelkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Iruka dan hanya dijawab dengusan.

"Apakah.. ada lagi yang ingin _sensei_ sampaikan?"

"Hmm, tidak ada," Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana dan berjalan kearah pintu, membukanya lalu berhenti diambang pintu, "Terimakasih Iruka- _sensei_. Besok jam tujuh malam aku akan menjemputmu di _flat_ milikmu. Berpakaianlah sebebas dan sesantai mungkin, ini bukan dinas. _Jya ne_!"

Kakashi berpamitan dengan diiringi kebulan asap. Iruka masih terdiam ditempat dan belum bisa mencerna kejadian 10 menit yang lalu. Sesegeranya ia mengambbil dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerja dan berjalan keluar akademi. Pikirannya kosong, masih terus terulang-ulang di pikirannya,

' _Kakashi-sensei mengajakku keluar?_ '

' _Apa… aku tidak salah dengar?'_

' _Berdua… dengan Kakashi-sensei..'_

Iruka memberhentikan langkahnya dan merasa wajahnya sudah memanas. "HAAA DEMI SUSANO'O KECEBUR AER COMBERAN, DEMI DUMBELLSNYA ROCKLEE YANG KAYAK ASTUTI, DEMI APAPUN DEMI APA GUE BAKAL KELUAR SAMA DIAAA?1?!1?!1" teriaknya seraya mengacak-acak rambut, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menengok lalu menertawainya diam-diam.

"….Iruka…- _sensei_?" panggil seseorang.

"He?"

Anak berumur 13 tahun dengan mata biru dan tiga goresan garis di pipinya memanggil dari balik tirai kedai betuliskan "Ichiraku Ramen". Iruka baru sadar jika ia berada ditempat umum dan diperhatikan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya langsung loncat kedalam kedai ramen tersebut, menduduki kursi disamping Naruto dan mengatur napasnya.

"Aku pesan air mineral satu gelas!"

"Baik, satu gelas air segera datang!" sahut Ayame, putri sang empunya kedai.

" _Sensei_ , barusan yang teriak itu.. Iruka- _sensei?"_ Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil menyeruput kuah ramen.

Iruka terdiam, menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan tenang, suaranya berubah serius, "Iya, itu aku barusan, Naruto," kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak rambut murid kesayangannya, "Tapi tak usah khawatir, itu bukan karena sesuatu yang penting kok. Oh iya, Naruto. Aku dengar besok kau akan pergi bersama Kakashi- _sensei_ ke festival?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat, "Iya, kau benar! Aku akan pergi dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ besok malam!"

"Waah, kalian akan pergi kesana? Jangan lupa mampir di tenda milik kami ya!" ucap Ayame sembari memberikan segelas air dingin kepada Iruka.

Iruka meng-iyakan tawaran Ayame lalu kembali melirik Naruto yang masih asik memakan ramen rasa char siu jumbo miliknya.

"Naruto.. Tadi sore Kakashi- _sensei_ pergi menemuiku dan mengajakku untuk ikut dengan kalian ke festival besok. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya ragu.

Naruto langsung tersedak oleh kuah ramen dan memukul-mukul dadanya karena kaget dengan pertanyaan aneh dari Iruka tersebut..

"Iruka- _sensei_ akan ikut dengan kami?!"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, ya."

Naruto melempar tubuhnya ke Iruka, memeluknya dengan erat, "Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, Iruka- _sensei_!"

Iruka menepuk kepalanya dengan hangat, "Lagipula, sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang bersama semenjak kau sibuk dengan misi dan teman-temanmu itu, bukan?"

"Asyiiik! Aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan _sensei!_ Yeaaay yeaay!"

Sementara Naruto masih bersikap hiperaktif, Iruka menengok keluar kedai, melihat jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi dan pertokoan mulai tutup. Ia mengeluarkan selembar uang dan beberapa koin dari dompetnya,

"Naruto, hari ini aku akan membayar ramenmu, cepatlah pulang karena hari sudah malam. Aku pulang duluan ya!" lalu memanggil Ayame dan menyerahkan uangnya.

Iruka melangkahkan kaki keluar kedai ketika Naruto mengucapkan 'terimakasih, _sensei_!' dengan lantang. Iruka melanjutkan langkah kakinya sampai didepan pintu _flat_ , mengambil kunci dari kantung rompinya dan menyelonong masuk. Tidak lupa melepas sepatu dinas, rompi, _hitai-ate_ , dan karet yang menguncir rambut miliknya. Iruka berjalan kearah kamar mandi lalu membuka keran berwarna merah yng berarti mengeluarkan air panas untuk mengisi bak mandinya. Setelah hampir terisi penuh, ia memutar keran berwarna biru yang mengeluarkan air dingin. Tidak menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya bak mandi pun terisi penuh dan ia lekas membersihkan badan dan berendam dengan tenang.

' _Hhhh… Maksudnya Kakashi-sensei itu apa, ya?'_ tanyanya dalam hari sambil memainkan air hangat.

"Sudahlah, bisa ditanyakan ketika aku bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Iruka seiring mengeringkan rambut dan memakai baju tidur favoritnya. Seselesainya membersihkan badan, ia menghempaskan diri keatas futon dan menarik selimut setinggi mungkin, mencoba memejamkan mata.

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

' _Ck, apa-apaan ini…'_ Protesnya dalam hati. Biasanya ia langsung terlelap setelah memakai selimut. Tetapi kenapa mala mini tidak bisa? Padahal besok ada janji penting.

Iruka menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan seseorang yang tadi menghampiri dan secara sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Iruka mencoba berdoa agar ia bisa terlelap, dan secara tidak sengaja persis sebelum dirinya terbawa kea lam bawah sadar, ia menyebut nama orang yang sudah lama dikaguminya tersebut.

TBC


End file.
